After Africa
by greyswomenyum
Summary: Prompt: After Africa Callie teaches Arizona a lesson. This is a little violent to start, probably deserves a warning for borderline dub!con just to be safe.


This is a little violent to start. With some spanking (mild) and I probably should add a warning for borderline dub!con (just in case). So reader beware.

If anyone is interested in beta-ing my work, please contact me.

* * *

><p>Her 'You look really pretty' and the door closing in her face, feels like years ago, but in fact it's not even quantified in days just yet. She stakes out Mark Sloan's apartment in hopes of worming her way back into Calliope's affections, because really, where else in the world should she be but beside Callie?<p>

Callie doesn't see it like that. She's angry and raging and Arizona wonders if she'd ever seen Callie more furious. She hadn't. Even that day, that horrible, horrible day when guns were fired and people killed, Callie's rage had been focused, aimed, succinct. This was different; her rage had boiled over and surpassed all precedents.

She leans against the blue door waiting for Callie's shift to be over, thankful that Teddy still considered her a best friend, willing to pass information to her. She heard the elevator open and is faced with the brunette's anger.

Callie ignores her and puts her key in the door.

"Calliope, please."

"I can't talk to you right now."

"Please yell, scream, do whatever you want, but please don't ignore me."

Callie snorted.

"How do you like it when the decision is taken out of your hands? Do you like it when you are not given any say? When the decision that could fuck up your like completely is made by someone else? Do you like it?"

She moved her hand to pull at blonde locks, her hand running through the once curly strands, and pulls sharply. The shorter woman hisses with unexpected pain.

"How do like it? Pain so wholly unexpected, it fills you, except it doesn't, you aren't full - you are empty. The one person in your world for who you would give up your dreams for is hurting you. The one person for whom you _do_ give up your dreams for – hurting you."

Callie's hand runs over Arizona's cheek.

"Even though they hurt you, they are hurting you." Callie pushes the blonde hard into the wall, with so much force that Arizona feels the wall behind her buckle and crack. She groans in pain and her eyes shuts in a wince, but when Callie's lips cover hers the pain melts away.

"You want just one more kiss." She pulls her lips away. "But the idea of that one kiss drives you insane." She teases Arizona, moving her lips away and then bringing them near, pulling back before contact made. She was taunting the blonde, unashamedly and nowhere near innocently.

"What you would give, what pain would feel, what would you trade?" She walks away from the blonde no longer pinning her to the now damaged wall.

"You bargain with God. Even though you know that God doesn't bargain… you yell out loud, you scream at him," She turns around to look Arizona in the eye. "When it's really her you should be yelling at. It is her you should be blaming. She's the reason you are empty – she left with your heart."

The look coming from Callie was far past fiery. It went well past any look that Arizona had seen on the brunette's face. She grabs Arizona's arm just above the elbow, and drags the blonde over to the couch, not releasing her grip, dragging the arm behind Arizona's body, pushing her into the seat, so her head and shoulders were over the top of the couch's back… so the blonde's ass was prominent.

Callie's hand meets the covered ass cheek with as much force as she can exert. Arizona's high pitched squeal at the sudden attack fills the room until silence settles. The brunette's hand connects with the blonde's body again.

"It is the shock of the pain overwhelms you first… but then, slowly the shock fades." She hits her again. "And you are just left with the pain." Slap. "You feel it overwhelm you instead." Slap. "You feel like you are drowning in it. You can't breathe." Slap. "And then, for a moment you can."

She steps away from the blonde. Arizona's lets out a shuddering breath of relief. She swallows her unease.

"You think for a second that it's over until..." Callie delivers a strong blow to Arizona's ass and the blonde whimpers accordingly. "BAM!" Slap. "Everything resurfaces. You can't breathe and it gets worse." Arizona gasps for breath trying to keep her composure from wavering. Her mind comprehends the feeling from her ass as pain in its purest form, while her clit throbs with absolute delight of what each blow does to her. Slap. Her composure snaps with a soft sob.

"Please Callie."

"Please? Please what? Please don't do this?" Slap. "Please continue to do this?" Slap. "You can ask but I guarantee my actions will not affected by you in the slightest." Slap.

"Fuck." She cried out.

"Hurts doesn't it? It's a searing pain ripping through your body. You don't know what to do next" Slap. "So you struggle for breath, to struggle to put one foot in front of the other." Slap. Callie pulls roughly at the jean and pulls them down she pushed three fingers straight into the blonde. Spreading them wide, trying to stretch Arizona, and trying to hurt her as much as possible. A painful screech tells Callie exactly what she needs to know.

"You've always loved it rough." She slowly pulls her fingers the whole way out, forcing them back in, in much the same way as the time before. This time Arizona is a little more ready. "How do you like it when the one you love fucks you over?" Again she pulls the fingers back. Arizona pushes forward, grinding against the couch.

"No you don't get to get off so lightly Arizona."

Callie picked up Marks tie that was lying over the couch before grabbing Arizona from behind, dropping her roughly on the coffee table. She pushed the blonde back so that Arizona lay flat against the coffee table. The brunette grabbed milky wrists, pushing them together underneath the coffee table, and tying them securely.

"You're trapped. You can't think about anything but what you want, but you can't have what you want because the one person who you allowed control over you took it all away." Callie takes the jeans completely off Arizona, the blonde struggling to get her hands free and failing. Callie smiles for the first time that evening when she looks down at the pout that covers Arizona's face.

"You struggle, pointlessly." Her fingers slide over Arizona's thigh and up to her stomach, the blonde squirming at her soft touch. "Waiting." Callie's hands push the t-shirt up Arizona's body to uncover the blonde's bra. Her fingertips ghost softly over the body below her, the feeling of Arizona underneath her finally seeping into her soul. "And for all you know you could be waiting for nothing."

All touch was detached, and Callie moved over to the front door that she hadn't realized she had left open, slamming it slightly. When Arizona jumped, she smiled. She slid the chain lock closed, ensuring that she had no unexpected visitors, namely the owner of the apartment.

"I waited. I waited until I even had your best friend trying to get me to move on. So I did. I saw this cute redhead, she kept looking at me. I thought for sure I had a shot. Turns out she liked my haircut. Then… then I decided to take the easy path to forget about you. I decided that I would use Mark to move on… and then I kissed him."

She watched the tears form in Arizona's eyes. She watched as the anger bubbled up, and the blonde struggled violently against her restraints.

"And then I kissed him and all I could think about was you, and it made me sad, so… my plan for moving on was ruined, and so for the last two weeks I've lay on this couch every night thinking about you."

She slides the jacket off her body.

"My nights – They always start with me thinking about revenge. About finding someone I love more, having kids and flying to Africa to show you what you missed out on, I would make cute babies that you'd fall in love with and wish that you were part of."

She started unbuttoning her shirt, one button at a time, all the while making eye contact.

"But then I realize how unrealistic that is… finding someone I love more than you. So I would start thinking of how to win you back. I could pack my stuff up and fly there. Then I would realize that that too wouldn't work. I already gave up everything and it wasn't enough."

Her shirt is now off and she unzips and unbuttons her fly, inching her pants down.

"Then I would replay what I could have done to make me enough. To give you more and it drove me crazy. Was I ever enough? Were you ever mine?"

She disposes of her own jeans and she unhooks her bra and it falls down her arms, she throws it down.

"That would make me cry until I remembered the nights."

She steps out of the last piece of skimpy material from her body and sits on the couch.

"For the last two weeks I spent hours thinking about the way your body felt against mine, and I would imagine you were here, you were touching me. I would try and remember the taste of your lips, and your smell. I would remember the way you would touch me, and I would touch myself."

She lowered herself to the couch and started to touch herself.

"I would replay the night after the shooting, how you spent hours touching me." Her hands started to wander over her skin softly. She closed her eyes and imagined that it was Arizona's hands. She no longer had to try to smell the blonde and it was that sense that threatened to overwhelm her. Her hand skimmed against the skin of her stomach and goose bumps quickly appeared. Her hand slipped down to play with her clit.

"You were so gentle with me. You made me think that we would exist like that forever. I remember the look in your eyes, you literally worshipped my body, and I've never felt like that before. You dragged it out for so long. Just lightly teasing me. I have never _wanted_ like that in my life. For the last two weeks I have relived that night. Slowly. Touching. Bringing myself up."

She pressed harder as she bit her lip and groaned. Arizona struggled again, against the ties that were keeping her in place. She watched as Callie's breasts heaved, the brunette's nipples tightening as she worked herself over. Arizona whined at the sight. She desperately wanted to touch, to taste, and to be the one that Callie's body reacted to.

"The funny thing was though… no matter how much, how long, I couldn't come. I am so fucking wet Arizona and every night I've been so wet, driven so crazy, but I just can't come."

She kept going flicking her fingers over her clit. Whimpering, because for all the feelings coursing through her veins, no matter how high she felt, relief would not come. She could feel herself tighten, and her fingers were relentless but there was no end in sight.

"This is what you've driven me too." Tears of frustration fell from her eyes.

"Calliope." The blonde moaned, and it was all it took for Callie to stand and walk two step to the coffee table. She straddled Arizona's head, her hands gripping the coffee table, supporting most of her weight.

"Make me come, Arizona."

The blonde gladly complied, her restrained fists tightening as her tongue made contact. Her tongue swam through the wetness.

"Don't play with me. Just get me off."

It is with this statement that she pushes her whole face into Callie, finding the throbbing bud and sucking it into her mouth. She groans at the feeling of finally being exactly where she wanted to be for the past few months. Hearing Callie's moans of approval, feeling the brunette ride her face, hips rocking into her was driving her crazy. With the angle she was at, her neck was bound to be saw at some point but tasting Callie's essence, feeling Callie's warmth, feeling Callie throb for her - they were her priority.

As Callie felt herself break, she kept her hands steady and Arizona kept lapping at her relentlessly.

"Oh God 'Zona."

Her body scooted down Arizona's before slumping against the blonde's semi naked body.

"You're back." Callie whispered with reverence, before kissing the woman below her. Arizona's legs wrapped around the brunette's body and began grinding as much as she could into her. When Callie pulled away she saw tears on the blonde's cheeks, she couldn't be sure if they were her tears of relief or Arizona's tears of frustration.

"Fuck me, mark me, punish me – JUST TAKE ME. Please. Make me yours again Calliope. _**Any**_way, just please make me yours again."

Callie's fingers positioned themselves at Arizona's entrance.

"Promise me."

"Anything Calliope. Please." Arizona cried as she tried to move her body onto the fingers that were waiting.

"Promise me you'll never leave."

"Promise." The blonde whimpered

"No, like you mean it."

"I Promise I'll never leave y- Ohhh." Callie pushed her fingers into the blonde, her palm rubbing against Arizona's clit. Her lips covered the blonde's and they remained connected, even as Arizona's breathing sped up, with every moan, their tongues brushed against each other. Even as the blonde's body started to shiver as Callie's fingers and hand pushed her over the edge they remained as one.

As Arizona's body spasm below her and "Calliope" was moaned she smiled against the blonde's lips.

"Untie me?"

Callie did as she was asked. Arms were instantly wrapped around her and she felt Arizona sob below her. She held the woman who was once again hers and she could finally breath again.


End file.
